


Pinkie Promises

by ObsessiveDebauchery



Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Elementary School, Childhood Sweethearts, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 08:53:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2185524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsessiveDebauchery/pseuds/ObsessiveDebauchery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Children certainly never failed to amaze Oenomaus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pinkie Promises

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at writing for the Spartacus fandom; a short Nagron drabble that I hope serves some purpose to entertain readers. Hopefully I'll have more to post here in the near future.

Oenomaus stood by the schoolyard fence with his hands clasped behind his back watching all of the little students running around; to their bus, to their cars in the pick-up lot, after each other until either arrived to pick them up. He could see a few other teachers about the swarming flock, helping to keep an eye on them. It was certainly a blessing that, though cloudy, the skies were dry and there was no thunder to be heard yet. Having to contain all of the children and their energy inside the school building would have been exhausting.

With so much commotion and excitement (week's end was a great cause for celebration, it seemed) it was easy to spot the students that were more stationary. Most of the older students remained in the adjoining yard that led to back in to their part of the school but he could spot a few seated against a wall or with a few friends as they watched their younger siblings, or other family members. The teachers welcomed their presence since it meant extra sets of eyes looking after the young ones and they usually caught mischief, no doubt from having to live with it so often, and put a stop to it before the teachers had to get involved.

On the two narrow cement steps leading to the bright doors of the elementary grade section of the school were three of his students. The way they were positioned piqued his interest and he walked over and investigated.

"Boys," he greeted with a smile and a nod of his had, stepping up to them slowly. He'd learned in his many years of teaching that students, especially the little ones, spooked easily.

He received a grin from the boy with dark hair, Duro, who was standing before the other two students seated before him. Agron, Duro's brother, was beside Nasir, the boy who seemed to make friends with all who met him. The pair sitting on the steps were holding hands. Duro's own hands were small fists, as if he was holding tightly onto something.

"And what are we up to here?" Oenomaus asked before looking back towards the rest of the children being picked up. "Has Saxa not arrived?"

The young German siblings were in foster care with a German woman who seemed more their mother already than anyone Oenomaus could ever imagine to be.

"No, not yet," Duro answered one of his questions.

"We're getting married," Agron answered the other.

The older man turned and stared at the trio for a moment.

Had he heard right?

"Married?" he asked to clarify.

"You can stay," Nasir said with a smile. Agron nodded his own approval of a last-minute guest and the pair turned back to Duro, who was now absently trying to scratch his head and watch a group of children playing ball.

"Duro!" Agron scolded, "you have to say the stuff, hurry up!"

"Okay!" his brother sighed impatiently and immediately brightened when he turned to face the pair before him.

"...Um, I don't know what the words are," Duro admitted.

Agron rolled his eyes, ever the suffering brother, and Nasir simply continued to smile even as he released his fiance’s hand just long enough to adjust his shoelaces.

"Yeah you do. Remember that wedding we went to?" Agron pointed out as he shifted just a bit closed to Nasir; proximity made up for lack of contact, it seemed.

Duro thought for a moment and, with the utmost concentration, began the 'ceremony'.

"Do you, Agron, um, take Nasir's hand to hold forever? Even when he's sick? And dead?"

Paraphrasing at its finest. Oenomaus smiled and swallowed back a small laugh. He didn't mean it to be cruel. He honestly thought it all to be adorable.

Agron nodded in agreement with his brother's playground vows of matrimony, then narrowed his eyes at him. "Did you change it?"

But Duro was already moving on to the other groom. "Do you Nasir take Agron's hand forever even though he has cooties?"

Agron gaped, insulted, but brightened up when Nasir declared, "Yes!"

"Okay, done. I 'nounce you married." And with that he showered them with handfuls dandelion heads; the little crushed weeds explained the tiny yellow specks in Duro's hair.

Oenomaus clapped and crouched down to congratulate the new 'couple'. But life had taught him a thing or two about time and what it did to people who, despite their love for each other, had to grow apart.

"You know, boys, sometimes we meet other people as we grow up, and we spend time with them and feelings change. And that's okay. But it doesn't change how special today was."

Agron and Nasir looked at each other and then at their joined hands. "That's okay," Agron assured him with certainty and a bright smile. "I love Nasir. Forever."

"Yeah, and Mamma said no one can, uh, puts up with Agron like only Nasir can," Duro informed him, as if it explained everything.

There was a honk from the parking lot and they all turned to see Nasir's parents waving to him from their car. The boy stood, kissed Agron's cheek, hugged Duro, and wished Oenomaus a good weekend. He ran off, waving once more before climbing into the back seat.

Once the car drove away the brothers ran off to play with the other children until their own ride arrived.

Children certainly never failed to amaze.

 


End file.
